


Laughter of The Damned

by DoctorBane



Category: Batman (Comics), Dark Nights: Metal
Genre: Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: We all know of Batman. He's one of Earth's greatest heroes. Yet for each positive, there is a negative. On another Earth, in another universe, there is a Batman who is our Batman's opposite. While our Batman battles his inner darkness, the other Batman embraces it. While one is stoic and silent, the other is raucous and loud. This is a Batman Who Laughs...





	Laughter of The Damned

Even after everything I've done, there is still a part of me that regrets. That screams and howls against the darkness, and hates everything we have done. The old me. 

Of course, that just makes the rest of me laugh even harder.

Sometimes the old me is strong, and for a moment I am returned to how I was. Then I fully realise what I am, what he did to me. What I did to my friends. Dick, Jason, Barbara. Jim Gordon. Alfred. All dead by my hand. Damian convinced to follow my new path.

I remember what I did, and the madness takes over. The darkness, the evil... 

Worse even than the Joker.

I remember watching Clark rip Lois to pieces, knowing I had driven him to that. Watching him kill himself afterward. All it took was some Black Kryptonite, and the Man of Steel was no more than a ravening animal. 

I killed my world. Imagine that. I wonder what my eight year old self would have thought, knowing that he would one day turn into me. I always felt my parent's killer was the worst kind of criminal. Next to me, he was nothing.

Sometimes when I laugh, I don't really know how much of it is the laughter of the damned and how much is weeping. All I know is that there is no going back now.


End file.
